There has previously been proposed a stackable plastic bottle case having four side walls and a bottom, the interior of the case being divided into individual bottle compartments by partitions having a height equal approximately to half the height of the bottles. With such a bottle case it is possible to transport loose bottles as well as bottles packed in carriers. If loose bottles are to be transported they are received in the individual bottle compartments and are kept from bumping one another by the partitions. If the bottles are packed in carriers, the carriers rest on the upper edges of the partitions. The height of the side walls of the case must hence be at least equal to the height of the partitions plus the height of the bottles to be transported. As the bottles in carriers are closer together than loose in the case, the space occupied by carriers in a case is less than the interior area of the case. To keep the carriers from shifting in the case portions of the partitions adjacent the side walls rise abruptly to provide abutments which engage the carriers and hold them in place. While body cases in accordance with the foregoing proposal have the advantage of providing for the transport of loose bottles as well as bottles in packs thereby making it possible to use reusable bottles, they have had the disadvantage that the cases have had to be considerably higher than ordinary bottle cases thereby occupying more space in transportation and storage.